


OiSuga Weekend Day 1: Favourite Headcanon

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentioned Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Mentioned Shiratorizawa, Oikawa and Suga are friends, Oisuga Weekend, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: OiSuga Weekend is here! This is my contribution on Day 1: My Personal Favourite Headcanon (one of them).(I suck at summaries so here's a very bad one)Oikawa and Suga are secretly became friends and text each other, hangout with each other and talk to each other most of the time. Things start to change after Seijoh's lost against Karasuno in the semifinals and Oikawa hasn't been replying to Suga's messages, creating a barrier towards them. Before the night of the finals, Suga hasn't received replied messages from Oikawa yet and leaves Suga waiting for a reply or something from him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	OiSuga Weekend Day 1: Favourite Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> The first day and I'm already a failure redoing this favourite headcanon for at 3 times because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. Haha... Regrets.

_ Koushi: Are you coming to watch our match on Friday? (Sent 2 days ago) _

A pair of hazel eyes stare down at their phone, a frown spreaded upon their lips. It’s the night before the big day and there hasn’t been a reply yet from the other. He curled himself into a ball with a blanket over him, waiting for a reply. 

“Koushi! Dinner’s ready!” 

“I’m coming!” 

Suga looked one last time at his phone, uncovering himself and walked down the hallway to the kitchen where his mum and dad were. He took a seat opposite to where his parents were sitting with the same look before. 

“What’s wrong, Koushi? Are you not hungry?” His mum asked, concerned for her son. 

Suga shook his head, “It’s nothing, I’m just nervous for the big match tomorrow… that’s all…” He answered back, lying. 

“Oh right! Your father and I have decided that we’ll come and watch!” She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. 

Suga widened his eyes, staring at his parents, “Huh? You are?” 

“Of course we are! We’re going to see how great our son is out there on the courts!” His father replied with a grin. 

“B-but!” 

“No buts! We’re coming to watch! Besides! We also get to see Daichi-kun and Asahi-kun again~!” 

“Mum…” 

“Now, now, eat up, you’ve got a big day coming tomorrow! And don’t give me any more excuses!” 

Suga sighed, picking up his chopsticks and began to eat his dinner but the thought of waiting for the reply was still lingering in his head. 

_ Aoba Johsai had won against Karasuno in the third round, the sound of victory on one side but failure on the other side. It was not the feeling that Suga wanted to feel after seeing how well they’ve done in their revival, thanks to the first years that they’ve been given.  _

_ Water splashed onto Suga’s face as droplets dripped down to his chin, into the sink. A similar frown upon his lips, he walks out of the boys’ bathrooms but to only make eye contact with a familiar captain from Aoba Johsai.  _

_ “Oh~? Karasuno’s Number 2, what was your name again?” The brunette asked, raising a brow as Suga was surprised that he remembered him that much.  _

_ “Sugawara… Sugawara Koushi…”  _

_ “Suga-chan! That’s right! Your team is leaving already? Not even going to stay by and watch?” He asked, pulling a bit of the strings.  _

_ Suga stayed calm, “Yeah, we’re going back for a debrief.”  _

_ Oikawa puts a finger on his chin, “You know, Tobio-chan was really in quite the situation and being pulled in at such a critical point must’ve been scary.”  _

_ “What are you trying to imply?”  _

_ “Hm, I’m just trying to say that just because Tobio-chan is the genius setter, your tosses are pretty textbook if you ask me. Though, it did miss up with our plays and blocks. Just think of this as a compliment and some advice. You might thank me being told this by someone like me.”  _

_ Suga laughed back, hiding his anger, “Oh? Then thank you for your compliment, Oikawa-san… If you’d excuse me now…”  _

_ He starts to walk off but a hand pulls him back, “Actually, since I absolutely hate Tobio-chan and you’re a far better setter to talk to. I’m going to give you my number.” _

_ Suga blinked a few times, looking at the piece of paper Oikawa just gave him, “Huh? Why are you giving me your number? It’s not like I’m going to talk to you.”  _

_ “Just for some moral support, it must be hard being in Tobio-chan’s shadow a lot of the time~! See you later, Suga-chan~!” Oikawa waved goodbye and walked into the bathroom as Suga stood there.  _

_ “Who the hell does he think he is?! First he gives me insults and then he’s giving me his number? Just what does he think he’s doing?!” Suga screamed in his head and gripped on the tiny piece of paper.  _

_ He relaxed, uncrumpling the piece of paper and put it inside his jacket pocket.  _

Suga had always found their first interaction funny, he still jokes around to Oikawa about it or… when he actually replies to his text. After Aoba Johsai’s loss in the semifinals against them again, Oikawa has the right to be feeling down, he had tried so hard to get into Nationals but Shiratorizawa was too strong for them. 

“Thank you for the food, I’m going to be in the room…” Suga pushed himself out of his seat and walked out of the kitchen room. 

His father and mother looked at each other after Suga had fully disappeared from the room, “What’s wrong with Koushi?” 

“He acts just like you, always lying about how he truly feels. I’ll go chat with him after, don’t worry,” she replied back, patting her husband’s shoulder. 

“Still no reply…” Suga mutters to himself, tightening his grip on his phone. 

There was a knock on the door, “Come in!” He quickly put his phone face down on the screen as his mother came into the room.

“Koushi, we need a chat, do you mind?” She asks, closing the door behind her and walking towards Suga, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“What is it, Mum?” 

“You’ve been out of it since you’ve won the semifinals. Is something wrong?” 

Suga tensed up when she mentioned it, he averted his eyes, “I was just nervous and excited at the same time that’s all…” 

“I really doubt that’s it Koushi. I know you the best, I’m your mum, I know when you’re lying to me. Sure, your father wouldn’t see it but I know how you act and your father act, you’re both the same.” 

He couldn’t say anything, he knew his mother was right. His mother sighed, “What happened to Tooru-kun? I haven’t heard about him in a while. Are you two still getting along well?” 

From the expression on Suga’s face, his mum figured it out, “Ah, so Tooru-kun’s the one in your head. Is it because you bet his team and he isn’t talking to you anymore?” 

Suga looks up with a surprised expression, “How did you know?” 

“You’re pretty easy to read, Koushi, like an open book. Don’t worry Koushi, he’ll talk to you again and besides, you were in the exact same position as Tooru-kun, you know he isn’t going to reply to you instantly.” 

“I know what you mean but…” 

“You know how much Nationals means for him, he got his chance yes but did you not see the determination he shows when he plays out there?” 

“I guess you’re right…” Suga replied back with a frown on his face, staring down onto his phone. 

“Give him some time, he’ll talk to you soon, Koushi. Goodnight now,” his mum assured him, planting a light kiss on his forehead and closed the door behind as she left. 

Suga put a hand on his chest, where his heart was and clenched it tightly. He felt there was faith but just the image of Oikawa not talking to him hurts his heart for some reason. He just has to wait for the next day and find out how he’s doing. 

In the meantime, Suga’s not the only one who’s feeling down in the dumps. Oikawa has not left his room for a few days now.

In a dark room with only him curled into a tight ball. Bags under his eyes and a miserable look on his face. He stares at a screen, reading through the messages his friend sent him.

_ Kou-chan<3: Are you coming to watch our match on Friday?  _

The message was two days ago and the brunette wasn’t bothered to see it before, “Kou-chan…” 

A frown spreads on his lips and he gets another message from someone else.

_ Iwa-chan: Trashykawa, are you going to keep hiding in that stupid room of yours? I’m going to watch the match tomorrow. You better come or else. _

_ Tooru: Mean Iwa-chan!  _

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks but knew that Iwaizumi was right, he hasn’t come out in days. He slowly got out of bed and unlocked his door, showing the lights on.

“Finally coming out now?” His mum asked, not making eye contact with her son as he walked past her in the dining room.

“I just felt like it…” 

“Are you going to watch the match to see Koushi-kun?” She asked back.

Oikawa froze when he opened the fridge and looked towards his mum, “How do you-?” 

“His mother called, she told me that he wasn’t feeling too good because of you. You made him very worried and concerned since you haven’t replied to his messages.” 

“Oh…” Oikawa replied, staring at the ground.

His mum sighed, “Just go watch it for Koushi-kun and for yourself. You really can’t be avoiding him, he’s a really good person to be around.” 

“I know that… it’s just that we’re in different teams…” 

“You’re taking this way too seriously, Tooru. Look, just go and watch then talk to him.” 

“Easier said than done, Mum,” Oikawa grabbed out a cup from the cupboard and filled himself a cup of milk.

“He’s your friend but from the looks of it he’s something more than Hajime,” his mother glanced over at him with a small smirk on her face. 

The brunette stares at the cup of milk, the image of a smiling Suga appears in his head, “Maybe, maybe you’re right, Mum.” 

The day had finally come, Karasuno, the grounded crows and Shiratorizawa, the great white eagles, battling against each other to go to Nationals.

“Is everyone ready?” Coach Ukai asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yes!” 

Takeda smiled seeing everyone in their best form today, “Let’s go inside then. Make sure to calm yourself before the match begins off.” 

“Right!” 

Suga couldn’t see Oikawa around, Daichi looked over noticing the frown upon Suga’s face, “Something wrong, Suga?” 

“Ah! No, nothing at all!” He exclaimed back, shaking his head at the same time. 

Daichi looked over to Asahi who shrugged his shoulders, “Seriously! It’s nothing! Stop being a worry wart, Daichi,” Suga confirmed, crossing his arms and slightly glared at the captain. 

“Phew! Did we make it on time?” 

“Honey, you can stop walking fast! See! They’re not even there yet!” 

“Haha! Let’s just take a seat then, we need to get a good view to see Koushi.” 

Suga’s parents arrived in one piece, finding a nice view of chairs and sat near the higher seats to see the whole court. 

“Hm… I wonder when it’s starting…” His mother looked at her phone seeing that the time was 10:25am. 

“Maybe they’ll start at 10:30,” her husband was looking over her shoulder and smiled back at her. 

Two people walked up the stairs to the higher seats and sat at the row where the two parents were sitting. They were sitting right at the first one and Suga’s mum recognised one of the people who sat down into a curled ball. 

“Tooru-kun? Is that you?” She asked, poking her head out with a curious expression. 

The person flinched, turning their head slowly towards the two adults, “S-Sugawara-san…?” 

“It is you! Long time no see, Tooru-kun! And what have we talked about calling me that!” She scolded, smiling back at the brunette. 

The person beside him raised a brow, “I had no idea you knew women other than your relatives…” He was giving a weird stare to his friend. 

“Iwa-chan~!” 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi’s mum, just call me Akari. The old fellow beside me is my husband, don’t mind him though.” 

“Sweetie…” The man replied back. 

She laughed, shaking her head, “Sorry, sorry. Tooru-kun, did you come to watch Koushi?” 

Oikawa kept quiet and his friend interrupted, “He was being stubborn and didn’t want to leave his house. I dragged him over here to watch Sugawara’s match.” 

“Oh! So you’re also a friend of Koushi! Happy to hear that he’s making friends from other schools, other than Tooru-kun of course!” She smiled back, pleased.

Suga’s father looked over to Oikawa with a frown on his face, “You know, you kept him pretty out of it last night. You’re lucky I’m not going to be mad at you because Koushi would be upset about it if I did.” 

“Sorry…” He apologised back as Akari looked over to her husband with a frown on her face. 

“What did we talk about? Don’t make things so serious, Honey. Sorry about him, Tooru-kun, he’s just very sensitive when it comes to Koushi and his well being.” 

Oikawa clenched his hand inside his pockets, he read the message yesterday, Suga’s father had every right to be mad at him, he could have replied to the message but he didn’t feel like answering after everything that had happened. 

The match had started, Suga wasn’t getting that much attention yet as he was still on the bench. His parents were watching and were eager to see what their son’s got on the court versing against the best high school in Miyagi. 

Finally, Suga was in the next set and was the starting setter for that set, “I wonder why they didn’t keep the number 9 setter on…” Akari wondered, putting a finger on her chin. 

“It’s because they want to preserve his energy for the final set, though I don’t think that’s the only reason,” Iwaizumi replied back with his arms crossed. 

“NISHINOYA!!” Suga screamed at the top of his lungs, turning over to their libero. 

All of them ran up for the spike, the libero tossed the ball over towards the setter and spiked it down on the other side. 

“KOUSHI!!!” His two parents exclaimed, standing up from their seats and had also startled Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“He did it! He spiked the ball!” Akari cheered, taking a seat again. 

“So Kou-chan learnt how to spike… He never did that during our match…” Oikawa mumbled to himself as Iwaizumi nodded his head in agreement. 

“That turns the tables, I wonder how Shiratorizawa is going to take it down…” 

The game had finished in the end, Karasuno had won and were going to Nationals. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood up from their seats as the two adults looked over. 

“Leaving so soon? Not even going to say hi to Koushi?” Akari asked with a mischievous grin on her face. 

The brunette laughed back, “I’ll wait for him outside, I can’t stand watching another team getting into Nationals, it annoys me!” 

Iwaizumi sighed, hitting Oikawa’s head and pushed him, “What a crappy guy you are, let’s go, Trashykawa.” 

Akari laughed as the two Seijoh members left the area and looked over to her husband, “So, what do you think about him?” 

“He’s a decent guy I guess… he does act a little cocky but I think he’s fine with Koushi.” 

She hugged him tightly, “What a sweetheart you are~! I knew you’d like him! Now, how about we invite him for dinner later with us and Koushi?” 

“Aren’t we going a little too far?” He asked. 

“Not at all! I don’t mind cooking for four people today! It’s a celebration for Koushi’s win!” 

Suga walked out from the bathroom and stretched his arms out, meeting his team outside the gym. He looked at the medal wrapped around his neck, the bright gold sparkle but someone familiar reflected off the gold. 

“Oikawa-san…?” He looked up from the medal and saw Oikawa in front of him. 

He was wearing glasses and clothes that Suga didn’t expect that he would be wearing, “Um… Congratulations for winning…” 

“Thank you…?” 

There was a short silence between the both of them as Suga breaks it, “I thought you weren’t going to come watch…” 

“No, you’ve got it all wrong, Kou-chan,” Oikawa shook his head, “sorry for not replying to your messages, it was selfish of me to ignore them and not respond to them.” 

Suga smiled back, “I understand what you’re going through Oikawa-san. I missed you talking to me and texting me, it always made me feel better.” 

“You did now?” The brunette asked, raising a brow.

“I-I just miss your face! I mean- I miss the way-! Nevermind! Forget I said anything!” Suga replied back, flustered with a blush across his cheeks and turned away from him.

Oikawa smiled back and walked towards Suga, wrapping his arms around his neck, “So did I, I missed the smile the most.” 

Suga was surprised but slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and was warm in the embrace. 

“Ahem!” 

Suga immediately let go of Oikawa, seeing both his parents were standing there for a while. He nervously laughed, “Mum! Dad! When did you get here?” 

“Oh~, enough. Come on, ignore us standing here. It was getting good!” His mum replied back, putting her hands on her hips. 

The embarrassed ran into both Oikawa and Suga as they didn’t even make eye contact with each other, “Since you’re here Tooru-kun, why don’t you stop by for dinner with us tonight? I’ve already contacted your mum about it so no excuses.” 

“So why did you even ask him in the first place?” Suga’s father sighed back.

“Just to tell him and you Koushi, we need a talk about, hehe…” Akari grinned at Suga who instantly knew what she was talking about and blushed brighter than before. 

“MUM!” 

“Don’t worry Koushi, your mother will teach you everything about the days of love. I’ll pick you up later, you should go to your team now. And don’t worry, your Tooru-kun won’t be going anywhere.” 

Suga covered his face with one hand, “Stop embarrassing me, Mum…” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but grin, grabbing onto the other setter’s hand, “I’m not going to go anywhere, Kou-chan! I’ll be with you forever~!” 

“I should plan the wedding when you guys grow up,” Akari muttered to herself and her husband was not letting her get those thoughts 

“I would rather not you plan that.” 

“But!” 

“No buts.” 

“That’s what I say!” She exclaimed back, pouting out her cheeks. 

Oikawa and Suga laughed with bright smiles on their faces, hands intertwined with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 finished! After re-reading this before posting I thought of a secret relationship of OiSuga, that would've been a better idea than this one but too late since I don't want to scratch this story. 
> 
> Tomorrow is in for a treat... (maybe?) but I'm mostly positive that the next one is better than this one unless I fail once again then I don't know what to do... I'm feeling really disappointed now T-T. 
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed my contributions to the first day! Haha...


End file.
